Finally
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's the 6th request from JeffHardyFanVR1 and it's for his Birthday. It is a Gwen and Cidy Lemon. ENJOY!


Finally

 **Disclaimer: This is the 6** **th** **story JeffHardyFanVR1 asked me to do and it's a special one because today is JeffHardyFavVR1's Birthday. This oneshot lemon is a Gwen/Cody lemon. ENJOY!**

It was a nice Monday Night as it was Labor Day and thus it was a day that people took a break from work.

Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson was finally single as he broke things off with Sierra as they remained friends.

Meanwhile Gwen Thompson was single also. But she made amends with Courtney so that's good for her but that's not the focus of the story.

Cody has always wanted Gwen ever since the first season of Total Drama and he still does, meanwhile they are both single and tonight could be his opportunity.

There was a Total Drama Reunion and Gwen was drinking some wine, as she was depressed a bit because she has not had a date in years as Cody walked to her.

"Hey." Cody said to Gwen.

"Cody, Hey there." Gwen said as they hugged.

"What's going on?" Cody asked her.

"Nothing just looking at the moon and it's beautiful." Gwen answered him.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm single if you want we can finally go out and hang out." Cody offered.

"Well…I would but I'm a bit depressed still." Gwen told him.

"Why what's wrong?" Cody asked her.

"It's just that, I'm single and I got this horny skinny guy after me no offense." Gwen said to him.

"None taken Gwen, I've actually gotten some muscle…I lifted some weights for the last 4 years." Cody replied back to her.

"Wow, I never noticed until now." Gwen said until she felt his arms.

"Well it's because we haven't seen each other in all those years…anyway other than that what's new with you?" Cody asked her.

"Well I finally made amends with Courtney, again…thank God…I miss being friends with her I just think she needs a good friend right now, especially with her mom sick right now with cancer and all." Gwen told him.

"Oh man…I'm sorry." Cody said to Gwen.

"Thanks." Gwen said to Cody as they hugged.

"Well…I never ever thought this would happen." Gwen said as she sighed.

"What?" Cody asked.

Gwen and Cody's lips touched in a very romantic kiss.

"Mmmm…" Cody moaned out as he placed his tongue in her mouth as they began making out for a minute until they stopped.

"Bedroom?" Gwen asked him.

"Yeah." Cody said as they ran off to Gwen's bedroom and they kept making out like they were Geoff and Bridgette.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…" Both of them were making out until they stripped off their clothes until Gwen had on her lingerie and Cody had on his boxers and something was forming a in his boxers.

"Oooooh…something is big in your undies Cody…" Gwen said as she took them of revealing his 11 inch erection.

"Oooh…Cody you grew." Gwen said as she stroked it.

"Oh My God…is this happening?" Cody asked her.

"Am I dreaming? Am I finally gonna have sex with you?" Cody asked her again.

"Right answer…and give everything you got to me." Gwen said before she began sucking on it.

"MMMMMMMMM…Mmmmmmm…" Gwen enjoyed his 11 inch meaty nerdy schlong.

"Ohhhh…Ohhhh…WOW!" Cody said as he was about to faint as he was blushing and smiling away.

"YES! YES! YES! FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEAR THE WAIT IS OVER!" Cody's mind cheered out as there was a party in there.

"KEEP GOING…KEEP GOOOOOOOING!" Cody groaned and moaned out as Gwen then deepthroated it like there was no tomorrow as her saliva was dripping down on his manmeat as well.

(GULP! GULP! GULP!)

"This is the greatest night of my life!" Cody said softly as he was near the biggest orgasm of his life, so far.

"OH GOD GWEN! KEEP SUCKING MY COCK! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M CUMMING! I AM CUMMING IN YOUR MOUTH! AHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed out as he came inside of her mouth.

Gwen swallowed it all and chugged it down.

"Mmmmm…yummy." Gwen said as she smiled.

"Thank you Gwen." Cody replied back to her as they kissed as Cody stripped her lingerie off revealing her 35C Breasts.

"I want a taste of your wet cave." Cody told Gwen.

"Gladly Mater Cody." Gwen replied back as Cody began licking her wet pink wet cave.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM…" Cody muffled, as his whole tongue was licking her like a snake on her tight clit.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Fuck Yes…that's it Cody…that is it! Ahhhh!" Gwen moaned as her flowers were getting a fine blooming from Cody.

Cody never tasted anything sweeter than that before in his life, sure Candy is good but it is nothing like Gwen's wet area as it felt so sugary like every candy Cody has ever tasted.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmMMMMM…!" Cody muffled again. Cody came around with several licks before Gwen was about to explode like a dynamite!

"Cody…! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I AM GOING TO CUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen shouted as she shot her juice all over Cody's face.

Even Cody loved the taste of it as he swallowed all of it.

"Mmmmm…that was tasty." Cody said to her.

"Thank you." Gwen replied back.

"Do you like it hard Gwen?" Cody asked her.

"Give it all to me Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson." Gwen told Cody as she bended over in the doggie-style position gently.

"Okay…just relax babe." Cody said as he began pounding Gwen.

"Ohhhhh…that's it. Keep going Cody." Gwen moaned out softly as she loved having her booty banged by Cody.

With every thrust, Cody's heavenly grunts started to take action, they both started to get sweaty and they loved every second of it.

"Ahhhh! AHHHHH! HOLY SHIT! THIS IS EVERYTHING I HAVE DREAMED IT WOULD BE!" Cody screamed out.

"OHHHHHHH! FASTER, HARDER CODY! KEEP GOING!" Gwen shouted as he kept it up.

"I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" Cody said to her.

"OHHHHH, WOOOOOW! CUM INSIDE ME!" Gwen screamed as she was begging and pleading Cody to shoot inside her.

Then he did, Cody shot his white juice inside of her pink flower like Niagara Falls as they collapsed for a second but in Cody's case he was not done yet.

"What did you think of that babe?" Cody asked.

"Sweet, Sweet satisfaction..." Gwen answered as they French Kissed again.

"Wanna me to be on top of you?" Cody replied back.

"Yes." Gwen answered as Cody pinned her on the bed and spread her legs, and began doing the missionary.

"Yes…yes…YES! KEEP GOING CODY EMMET JAMESON ANDERSON!" Gwen screamed out erotically as Cody felt like he was doing pushups on her flower.

"Yeah, feel my dick in your flower." Cody said in his sexy voice.

"OH WOW! CODY MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUUUUUUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen shouted as her eyes went back to her head like The Undertaker's does and they both climaxed again before they collapsed once more and now they were panting.

"Oh, Cody…I love you." Gwen told him.

"I love you too." Cody said as they kissed and fell asleep.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEFFHARDYFANVR1!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
